Crystal Cutie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rocky Blue is a superhero. This story is the prequel to 'The return of Solar Chick'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Crystal Cutie**

**The sweet and cute girl named Rocky Blue is not just any normal girl. She's also a teenage superhero known as Crystal Cutie.**

"Mom, I need to go. Another job for Crystal Cutie." says Rocky as she walk towards the door, ready to leave the house.

"Okay, sweetie. I don't want my little baby to die so please be careful out there." says Rocky's mom.

"Sure, mommy! You know, me isn't just a kid. I'm a superhero, I can take care of myself." says Rocky as she snap her fingers and transform into Crystal Cutie.

Rocky leave the house and fly off into the dark night sky.

"Fear me, all you stupid evil freaks. The Crystal Cutie is on the job." says Rocky in a strong clear tone.

After only 5 minutes, Rocky arrive at a jewelry-store that's being robbed.

2 men in dark clothes grab stuff and put it into plastic bags.

"Yo, hold it right there you stupid fuckin' criminals!" says Rocky in a hard confident tone.

"Get you ass back home, kid. We're workin' here...don't ya see that?" says one of the criminals as he pull out a gun and aim it at Rocky.

"I'm no regular little girl...I'm a teen superhero so give up or face me." says Rocky with a teasing smirk.

"Eat this!" says the criminal as he fire his gun.

"Yay! Is that all you can do?" says Rocky with a smile as the bullets simply bounce off her purple outfit.

"Freakin' kid, how the fuck did ya do that...?" says the other criminal as he pull out a gun too.

"No guns in the world can stop Crystal Cutie. I'm strong as 15 grown men and my skin is stronger than diamonds." says Rocky.

Rocky swing her left arm and a blazing pulse or purple energy fly towards the criminals and it knocks them out.

"Thanks for savin' me, Crystal Cutie!" says the lady who owns the store.

"No problem, mrs. Just remember, whenever you're in danger you can know that Crystal Cutie will soon show up to help." says Rocky. "See ya...bye!"

Rocky walk out onto the street and fly home.

As she's flying across the city, Rocky can see something in the distance. It's another teen girl flying there.

"Hey you, wait a sec! Can we talk?" says Rocky, but the other girl doesn't seem to hear her.

"Rocky, how did it go?" says Rocky's mom when Rocky get home.

"Awesome! Nobody can stop me, cause I'm too powerful for all the bad guys in this city. I'm totally cool." says Rocky.

"Good, you can set the table. Dinner's ready in 10." says Rocky's mom.

"Okay, mom." says Rocky.

The next day in school, Rocky smile as she walk to her locker. None of the other kids at her school knows that she's a superhero. All of them thinks she's just a girl who love fashion.

"Hi, Rocky!" says a girl as she walk up to Rocky.

"Hi, Kate!" says Rocky.

Kate and Rocky are good friends, not BFF, but still good friends.

Last year, Rocky were thinking about revealing her secret to Kate, but eventually decided not to.

"Rocky, have you heard that we have our own superhero here in Chicago?" says Kate.

"Yeah, her name's Crystal Cutie, right...?" says Rocky.

"No, I was talkin' about Solar Chick." says Kate. "Never heard about Crystal Cutie..."

"Hmmm, Solar Chick, huh..." thinks Rocky to herself. "That must be the other teenage superhero girl that I saw last night. Also...weird that people don't know about Crystal Cutie. I mean...I've been around for a while."

"Rocks, what ya thinkin' about, eh?" says Kate.

"Me? Just...nothing really." says Rocky.

Rocky feels bad for the fact that she can't tell her friend about being Crystal Cutie, but feels that it's better if people don't know.

Later the same day while Rocky is doing her homework, her mom enter the room.

"Rocky, I've been thinkin' and you should tell Kate that you are Crystal Cutie." says Rocky's mom. "Kate's your BFF...right?"

"No, she's not my BFF, she's just a normal friend. Also I can't tell her...she's never even heard about Crystal Cutie so that wouldn't change a thing anyways." says Rocky.

"Uh...okay..." says Rocky's mom.

A few hours later as the sun goes down, Rocky is ready to once again do some work as Crystal Cutie.

"Crystal Cutie time!" says Rocky as she transform into Crystal Cutie.

The superhero outfit she wears is all purple and look as if it was made of soft satin, but it's not.

When she fly high above the city, Rocky keeps her eyes open for the other superhero girl she saw, but she doesn't see her.

After a quick flight, Rocky arrive at a mansion just outside the city.

Some tall guy is trying to kill a few kids.

"Stop! Leave those kids alone, freak!" says Rocky.

"What can a teenage girl do against me?" says the killer.

"This, maybe..." says Rocky with a smile as as use her powers to knock down the killer and break his rifle.

"Thanks soo much!" says the kids.

"I'm just doin' my job. I'm the Crystal Cutie and when evil guys try to hurt you don't fear, cause I'm here to help ya." says Rocky.

The next day in school, people are talking about the fact that there are now more than one teenage girl superhero. Solar Chick...and Crystal Cutie.

Rocky smile on the inside. After all this time people finally talk about her.

Later that day at home, Rocky's mom says "Rocky, maybe it's time for you to stop being Crystal Cutie and start being just a normal teenage girl."

"How, I'd still have my powers? Since the day we went to the beach when I was 12 the powers I have are with me. Blessing as well as a curse and it is my mission in life to use them to protect the city from all evil." says Rocky.

"I don't say that you're wrong...just that even if you're 15 now you're still my baby and I don't wanna see you die in battle. I care about you, sweetie." says Rocky's mom.

"Awww! Mommy, I know you do. That's totally sweet, but I'm not gonna give up my life as Crystal Cutie. Not while I'm still young and strong." says Rocky.

"Okay...I guess I can't stop you." says Rocky's mom.

"No, mommy...you can not." says Rocky as she give her mom a nice sweet hug.

"Awww, Rocky! You're always my little baby!" says Rocky's mom.

"Aww, mom! Don't worry, I'll always be your baby, even when I'm like 20." says Rocky.

"Cute." says Rocky's mom.

"Yeah, very cute." says Rocky with a childish smile.

**The End.**


End file.
